The proposed grant is for the third year of historical research begun under NIDA grant 1 RO1 DA 02203-01 and continued by NIDA grant 2 RO1 DA 02203-02. This research wwll focus on (1) Completing the research and preparation of summaries in three topical areas which were begun in 1979; (2) undertaking research and preparing summaries in four additional areas in which considerable preliminary research has already been conducted, and (3) incorporating this new data in the synoptic chronology currently being prepared which aims to synthesize all the data collected. The topics will be researched and summarized as in the past and will supplement the 57 summaries already completed and those being prepared this year. Taken as a whole, the proposed research will fill significant gaps in previous coverage, and supply a fuller, more comprehensive understanding of sequential developments and the similarities, differences, and interrelationships of topics.